<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why'd you Break Up with Justin? by Sarcastic_Soulmate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978980">Why'd you Break Up with Justin?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Soulmate/pseuds/Sarcastic_Soulmate'>Sarcastic_Soulmate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parks and Recreation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up Talk, Explanations, Other, Post-Break Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:09:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Soulmate/pseuds/Sarcastic_Soulmate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie explains to Ann why she broke up with Justin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Justin Anderson/Leslie Knope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why'd you Break Up with Justin?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got bored, and this was really fun to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why'd you break up with Justin?" Ann asks, eating her ice cream. </p><p> "It's actually kind of a long story." </p><p> "Ooh. Do tell!" Now this sounded interesting. </p><p> "I know he's your friend and all, but there's something in the way he treats people. And recently, it just kind of came to light to me." </p><p> "What do you mean?" Ann asks, confused. Justin was an interesting person, but Leslie, no matter how eccentric she is, always has a good explanation.</p><p> "Well, I was told that a lot of us were making up or embellishing stories to impress him or to fit in more around him. He acted like a jerk at the Valentine's party. He tried to reunite two people that I tried to explain to him just weren't meant to be, for the sake of the story. He kept talking about how great the story would be." She pauses.</p><p> "Go on." Ann narrows her eyes. </p><p> "And ever since we had gotten together, I felt so inadequate around him. He's this interesting person with all these great qualities, and I just felt so boring around him." </p><p> "Aw, Leslie, you shouldn't feel that way." </p><p> "But I did. And all he ever did was tell stories, and try to create more. I didn't want to be some storybook character in his life, that was only there for the sole purpose of entertaining him. He's a tourist, Ann. I don't want to be some life that he just vacations in, and then leaves once he decides that the story is over."</p><p> "That makes a lot of sense, and is also strangely philosophical." Ann concludes. </p><p> "I know, right?" Leslie beams at her.</p><p> "Well, judging by what you told me, you're better off without him." </p><p> "Yeah, also, he isn't in Pawnee often. You know, Indianapolis, and stuff. He would take me on these amazing dates, and leave me hanging, wanting more, until the next date, and then it starts all over again." </p><p> "Hm." That's all Ann can say, she didn't expect a big explanation like that one. She thought maybe she just didn't like him all that much, or the fact that he travels a lot bothered her.</p><p> "That was a pretty interesting story. Oh, no, I'm starting to sound like Justin." Ann jokes, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p> Leslie giggles, as Ann turns on the TV. "So what are we watching?" She asks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>